Life before Death
by MasterCool
Summary: In which Lala reveals her feelings to her host. Albeit a tad awkwardly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Randomly decided to write this boring piece because of the severe lack of Lala here. You'd think the best character would have a lot more stories, but...

CAN WE GET SOME MOAR LALA LOVE PLEZ I MEAN CMON SHE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A CHARACTER SLOT.

Sorry. I don't own anything.

* * *

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Kimihito slapped the top of his alarm clock in an effort to stop the dreadful noise. It was 6:00 in the morning and without arguing with himself, he rolled out of bed. Putting on a decent pair of clothes and brushing his teeth, he lazily stalked into the hallway towards the kitchen. The main living areas were dark and empty as usual this early in the morning; the girls generally woke up anywhere between seven and ten, with a few exceptions here and there. It was also Saturday and he had nothing planned, so he needed to prepare for a full day with his housemates.

"Hm… I wonder what I should make for breakfast," he spoke to himself as he opened the refrigerator door.

…

"GAAAH!"

Kimihito fell back on the floor in surprise. Looking up, he found none other than Lala's head staring back at him from inside the fridge.

"I-I-I am t-the h-harbinger of d-death… F-Fear me…as y-you would f-fear d-death itself…"

The man shook his head trying to calm his beating heart. Seeing Lala's disembodied head in the refrigerator was not what he expected to wake up to.

"L-Lala! What on Earth are you doing in there!?"

The dullahan looked down at her host almost graciously, but did her best to hide it. Her ears and cheeks were beet red, and she couldn't stop her teeth from chattering. "T-There is n-no condition in w-which death d-does not exist, f-f-for I am n-no different!"

Kimihito rose from the ground and dusted his pants off. He looked back at his monster friend situated on the second shelf, perfectly eye level with him. He scratched his head awkwardly, "So uh… Where's your body?"

Lala looked to the side to avoid his gaze. Her face was practically purple, and Kimihito had a strange feeling it wasn't just because of the cold. Either way, she didn't seem like giving him an answer. "Well regardless, you must be freezing! You weren't in here all night, were you?"

"I was, b-but it m-matters not. Like d-death itself, I am… _Achoo_!"

Kimihito shook his head again, this time in disapproval. He reached in and gently grabbed Lala despite the embarrassed grimace on her face. Curling her head in his arm, he shut the fridge door, "See, you probably got a cold from that. What were you doing in there anyway? This better not've been one of Papi or Suu's tricks…"

It was hard for Lala to keep her stoic expression since her master's body was so warm. Feeling the numbness starting to fade, she resisted the urge to fall asleep and managed to speak. "It w-was no trick, mortal. I put myself up to the task."

Kimihito frowned at her words. He walked towards the dimly lit living room and sat down on the couch with her bodiless head on his lap. He figured now would be a good a time as ever to talk with her, seeing as how he rarely got the chance. Sure, the scene with them on the couch would surely start rumors if anyone saw them, but Kimihito didn't care. He went out of his way to spend time with each of the other girls, but not so much Lala.

Maybe he'd be able to read her better? She was quite strange, after all.

"You're saying you put yourself in there on purpose?" She nodded her head, which he noted was more of a roll. "How come, Lala? Is it too hot in here?"

He saw the corners of her mouth curve upwards for a split second before returning to their usual frown. _'Did she just smile? I'm obviously missing something here… But what?'_

"—me weak…"

Kimihito blinked, "What was that?"

She sneezed and he offered her a tissue as an angry blush came over her cheeks, "Do not think I repeat myself to just anyone, mortal. I said…" she paused and took a deep breath, an action Kimihito found hard to tell because of her missing body. " _You're making me weak._ "

' _I'm making her weak? What did that mean?'_ Kimihito thought to himself, completely perplexed. Then, in the deep, dark corner of his mind, thoughts that he'd been ignoring ever since he became a host sprouted forth. _'Oh no… I hope she doesn't mean weak as in…_ that _weak.'_

The slightly perverted thoughts confused him. Lala was the only girl who had never done anything forward with him. Well, save for her reaction to Rachnera's ministrations when they first met. And yes, he remembered that _vividly_. He swallowed hard.

"I'm…making you _weak_?"

"Yes. I fear my body is reacting, er…" Her face turned purple again, and Kimihito thought it must have been a new record for Lala blushing. Not like he was innocent either. "What I mean to say is, staying here with you…under your vision… Well, I've got to keep my wits about me. Death does not grow old and sluggish, and therefore neither can I."

It finally seemed to click for him, "Oh, I get it. You think living here is making you soft? And that you've got to keep yourself trained as a dullahan or something?"

She turned her head in his lap to look up at him, her eyes as yellow as lightning and fierce as thunder, "I am no mere _dullahan_ , mortal. I am _the_ dullahan! Death incarnate! I shall—"

"I understand your determination," Kimihito softly interrupted, "but you're just Lala to me." The drow-like woman's eyes widened. "And it's my job to take care of you. So no more sticking your head in the fridge, all right?"

The doom bringer pouted in the man's lap. What was she to do? It wasn't like she could just walk away. She had to sit and listen to his heartfelt words which were playing with her emotions. She was the deliverer of death for goodness' sake! _His_ death!

' _But you're just Lala to me.'_

She thought about what he said and felt her blush heat up even further, as if she was in the fiery pits of hell itself. A great dullahan like herself couldn't stoop to the levels of her housemates. She wouldn't! Sure she found Kimihito Kurusu quite endearing in life, but her focus was the _end_ of life. Deep down something told her to loosen her grip a little and it scared her.

"B-But I must conquer every challenge imaginable! I am not fit to live among mere mortals!"

He furrowed his eyebrows at her, "You're not leaving, Lala."

"Yes, I cannot leave until your death, but—"

"Look," he lifted her head an arm's length away from his own and locked eyes on hers. "I'll certainly leave my _death_ to you. But on an average Saturday like today, I don't think I'm in any danger. While I don't admit that I understand your duty, I respect it. So when I'm not dying, do me a favor and stop being so stubborn. You're too serious. Just relax."

Defying his request, she remained willfully silent. The fact of the matter was she had no idea what to say. His kind eyes bore holes into her own and she couldn't look away. Lala was finally beginning to realize why the other girls acted the way they did towards him.

' _But I am not one of them,_ ' she told herself. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Why did he have to…engage with her?

He picked up on her obstinacy real quick, "Lala? Please, for me?"

"I…" Her ahoge drooped in defeat, "Peradventure…I can grant such a freedom within your lifetime. Besides, I shall admit I was not looking forward to my next tribulation."

"What did you plan to do next, dare I ask?"

"A dullahan must be able to withstand even the most vile culinary creations, edible or not."

Kimihito returned her to his lap and leaned back, "You don't mean… Miia's cooking?"

"Yes."

"But I've seen you uh… _down_ it before. Didn't you get food poisoning?"

The head somehow swiveled away from his gaze, "That is why I must train my palette! What is poison to death itself? _I_ am the poison! Besides…" Lala looked back at him with friendlier expression. "I do not taste such things that are poured down my throat, mind you. My taste buds are needed for that."

"Ah… I see."

A silence took over them, save for a few of Lala's sneezes, and Kimihito absentmindedly peered at the clock. 6:42; Centorea was likely to wake up soon. Looking down at Lala, he smiled. She didn't seem to mind sitting here with him, or _on_ him. Not that she was really _sitting_ to begin with. He had to admit she looked pleasantly calm. "Well, what say we go find your body? You're probably still not feeling too well."

Before Kimihito could stand up with Lala's head, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind the couch.

"Huh?"

Lala blushed furiously, "N-No!"

Kimihito looked up to see the newcomer's face, but was surprised not to see one at all. The gloved arms slithered along his chest and he could feel something soft press up against the back of his head.

' _Oh boy… Is that Lala's body? Relax, Kimihito. Deep breaths…'_

He peered down at Lala's head expectantly, only to see her looking away in humiliation.

"Um… Lala? What are you—"

"F-Forgive me, mortal! I cannot control my body's urges! Please, d-don't encourage it!"

Lala seethed at her body as though it had a mind of its own, _'Stop this, you fool! I am the herald of passing! I mustn't fall victim to lust!'_

"Y-You mean you really don't have control of— _Woah!_ " he nearly jumped through the ceiling has a hand grazed over his crotch. Kimihito realized he was being groped all over by the woman's body, and Lala was apparently helpless in stopping it. Every spot it touched on the man turned hot.

' _Is this another one of her powers? Heat inducing sensory? Or is that just me?'_

While he wouldn't admit that he liked it, this was crazy and had to stop. He knew Lala's body was more genuine in expressing her feelings…but this?

' _Lala might not be in control… But it_ is _her body, right?'_ Kimihito raised one of his hands to stop her.

" _Aaahh!"_

Without being able to see, he accidently grasped one of her breasts. " _Eh?!_ " His hand shot back to her head, but he immediately felt something warm and wet on his fingers.

"L-Lala!?"

' _Not again…'_

He tried to pull his fingers from her mouth, but the dullahan's tongue was like a snake, skillfully weaving its way around his appendages. His pants tightened where her head lay in his lap and he cursed himself. A low moan from Lala told him that she had noticed.

"M-Mortal… You're…so warm. So far from death…"

The bulge in his pants rubbed against Lala's cheek, nearly making her nauseous. Before Kimihito knew it, her body was seated next to him on the couch and practically smothering him. Her hands dug under his shirt and roamed his chest, but all he could do was sit in shock. Usually it was Miia who did the molesting, not _Lala._

"Haahhh…"

"L-Lala, you need to calm down! What's…hah…gotten into you?!"

Finally, her body grabbed her head and lifted it up mere inches from his face. Panting with an aroused blush, she spoke to him, "M-Maybe you were right… About not being so stubborn…all the time." Her forehead pushed against his and he melted further into the couch. There was nothing he could do to escape besides overpowering her, and he didn't want any accidents. Kimihito was silently praying the others were still fast asleep.

Lala's voice was low and sultry as she spoke, and Kimihito questioned whether she was fully aware of herself. "Ruler of this house, won't you ease my dark burden…?"

"W-W-What do you mean?!" he stammered, hoping she wasn't implying what he thought she was.

"We may be together from death and on, but perhaps our fate begins here in life." With their foreheads pressed together, he could feel her breath on his lips with every word. Her body was now straddling him on the couch and had reconnected itself to her head. "Besides, not even death can do us apart."

Kimihito didn't have time to respond as her soft, blue lips landed on his in a chaste kiss. For better or for worse, it was short. As he remained frozen in his spot on the couch, he watched Lala slowing pull away. Then, with a swish of her scarf and a flick of her cowlick, she was gone.

…

' _What… What just happened? I guess it's my fault for giving her advice… I didn't think she'd take it so literally!'_

"Ohhhh… Darling!"

"Master!"

"Good morning, Honey."

Not a second too early, the others filed in to start their day, and Kimihito let out the breath he'd been holding. He wondered what his next confrontation with Lala would be like. Regardless, he hoped it would be here and not in the field of flowers.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Sorry but I suck at thinking of plots.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ok so I guess I'm just gonna add random chapters to this even though I have no overall plot and it takes me a year per chapter. But Lala needs some more representation, so I've taken it upon myself to help. I even emailed support to get a character slot for her so hopefully that works out lol.

Thanks to everyone who initially liked this and reviewed. You're the reason I wrote this (even though it's like 7 months late.)

I don't own anything.

Oh yeah and I haven't read or watched MM in a while so sorry if I remembered things incorrectly (or something? I dunno) ENOUGHRAMBLING

* * *

"Darling~ Lunch is ready!" Miia exclaimed with a smile. Oblivious to the smoke, smell, and broken appliances, she grabbed the pot of...something and turned for the table. However, much to the lamia's surprise, the living area was empty. Save for one individual, that was. As Miia turned, she came face to face with the resident dullahan.

"WAAAH!"

Without batting an eye, Lala nonchalantly caught the flung pot before it could spill all over the place. She looked down into it, viewing the odd, violet substance that nearly screamed **death**.

"Lala?! What're you doing sneaking up on me like that!? You could've given me a heart attack!" The blue woman merely stared at the snake hybrid. Miia found it quite unsettling, considering her already skeptical opinion of the dullahan.

"What're you staring at me for? Stop! You're creeping me out!" she barked before snatching the pot away from Lala. "Now where did everyone else go? Darling must be hungry!"

Lala's dry response was immediate, "I will not permit you to feed that to him."

Miia's ears flinched and she swiftly drilled holes into the dullahan with her eyes. "Excuse me?! What're you talking about? I'll do as I please, especially for Darling!" Her defiance quickly turned to shock as she watched the blue woman conjure her scythe seemingly out of thin air. She held it across her chest as if using it to block the Lamia.

"As the one responsible for his death," she told Miia in her usual, low voice. "I cannot allow you to...interrupt the process."

Miia looked at her dullahan rival like she was insane. The snake girl showed her fangs in an effort to express her frustration, "What do you mean, interrupt?! The only one interrupting anything is YOU!" She momentarily placed the pot of slime onto the counter and pointed an offensive finger at her opponent. "Besides, I thought you wanted Darling to die! Now you're trying to protect him?!"

The snake girl's look of disbelief doubled when she saw that Lala, the death-obsessed dullahan, was blushing.

"Er... I only wish to guide him in the afterlife. He remains free to live the life which he was granted."

"Uh-huh, whatever you say. I'm not sure if I should be happy or not hearing you say that," Miia exhaled, clearly not believing her housemate. "Now move, I'm sure Darling is hungry and I can't let this all go to waste."

Lala narrowed her eyes. Her golden orbs glinted like the head of her scythe, and Miia had to admit she was a tiny bit intimidated. "I told you, he will not be eating that. If you wish not to waste it, then I shall consume it. Death is nothing to me, after all."

Miia's face shot red with anger and she threw her hands up in a huff, "Fine! Whatever, Lala! I'm sick of talking to you!"

"Hey guys. Uh... What's with the yelling?"

Kimihito lazily walked into the kitchen to see what the commotion was about. Certainly not a rare occurrence, especially when it involved Miia. However, he was surprised to see the lamia alone with Lala.

' _Is Miia really arguing with Lala?'_ It seemed rather bizarre to him; Lala barely ever engaged with Miia or the others, and definitely not alone. Sure, he'd seen her entertain Papi and Suu from time to time, but...

"Darling!" Miia used her tail to spring at her host. Kimihito didn't have time to yell before being bombarded by the girl.

"Ugh!"

They both collapsed on the floor with Miia on top of the young man. "Darling~ I've been waiting for you to come to me. You must be starving," she spoke dreamily while rubbing circles on his chest with her finger. "Luckily for you, I—"

Miia was interrupted by the feeling of something cold and metallic against her neck. Carefully, she turned her head and looked up to a very angry Lala. Her eyes had turned red, a stark contrast to their normal yellow, and her hair was almost vibrating as if she were a medusa. Kimihito stared at her in shock. Even when he had first met the dullahan, she hadn't been nearly as threatening as she appeared now. She towered over them with her scythe held next to both their heads. He had no idea what she was planning to do, but he was nervous.

"I thought I told you, lamia. Our host will not be partaking in your inedible abominations."

Both Miia and Kimihito were frozen. _'Holy crap! Since when did Lala get so scary?!'_ What surprised him the most was Miia's reaction. She was just as stunned as he was. He knew the lamia to be headstrong and bold, never backing down from any other 'competition' as she claimed, but apparently this was too much for her. The snake girl slowly slid off of Kimihito as her eyes focused on the dullahan and her scythe, "O-Okay, easy Lala. No need to get dangerous..."

But before they could fully recover, Lala walked towards them, grabbed Kimihito by his leg, and dragged him down the hallway. Miia stayed on the floor, trying to wrap her head around what just happened. She considered chasing after the duo, but decided against it, wanting to stay clear of the dullahan. Something was definitely up with her.

 _'And...'_ Miia thought to herself, looking back at the woman storming off with her love, _'was she blushing again?'_

* * *

Ascending the stairs with Lala had been just as uncomfortable for Kimihito as he imagined it would be. The death bringer dragged the bruised man into his room and slammed the door shut. She let go of his leg as he let out a groan and proceeded to stand there looking down at him.

' _Oh boy, Lala's acting a little weird again. Just what the heck was she talking about with Miia? I hope it didn't have to do with what happened the other morning…'_ Not necessarily excited to talk, Kimihito took a deep breath and cleared his throat regardless of not knowing what to say.

"Sooo... Lala?"

The dullahan swiftly dropped to her knees and sat in front of him without breaking eye contact. Her face remained flushed, something Kimihito still hadn't gotten used to seeing, but he could also tell something else was bothering her. Maybe it was a bit of her social anxiety at play? He leaned up into a sitting position to match her just inches away.

"What was Miia yelling about?"

Lala averted her gaze like she was embarrassed, looking anywhere but at him. The floor seemed to be her favorite spot as she built up the courage to speak, "She was cooking again."

He figured that by the state of the kitchen. There was only so much time before the smell of burning food drenched the entire building. "Yeah, I guessed as much. Though I'll admit, she's gotten a little better. Now her dishes smell less of poison and more of just bad food."

The corners of the girl's lips turned upward, but her despondence remained. It was starting to make Kimihito uneasy. _'What am I supposed to do? Did something bad happen? She clearly doesn't feel like talking.'_

"Miia wasn't yelling at you…was she?"

The dullahan's eyes drooped again and she shrugged, "She was going to force you to eat it. I merely offered to do so myself. I…did not see the sign of death upon you today."

Kimihito was actually quite relieved. Miia's cooking was a force to be reckoned with. He was certainly thankful for her diversion, even if his current position was a bit awkward. "Oh, well thank you, Lala. I appreciate it."

Her ahoge shot straight up and she pulled at her scarf to hide her steaming blush, "D-Don't be foolish! I know not of mercy! It simply wasn't your time!"

"Either way, I'm glad I have you to look out for me. It's actually pretty reassuring, if I'm to be hon—"

"Stop!" Lala lunged forward and clamped a hand to Kimihito's mouth. He turned a confused eye to her bright blue face, which was more of a vibrant purple now. Their faces were close and he could see just how finely her colored cheeks blended in with the rest of her skin. "Y-Your kindness is duly noted, but not solicited! I am life's executioner! Such useless wording is not—"

It was Kimihito's turn to raise his hand. He placed a finger against her blue lips lightly and she immediately hushed, dropping her hand from his mouth. "Relax, Lala. I'm not just saying it to flatter you. I mean every word I say." Her face warmed up further and he could feel her heat transferring into his own body. _'She sure gets flustered easily. I hope she's not too uncomfortable.'_ Then again, they were very close to each other; Lala was practically in his lap, still leaning over with her hand now on his knee. And still, she _did_ kiss him not even two days ago. It honestly felt more like a dream in retrospect, but he was sure it happened.

But what did their little episode even mean? They hadn't brought it up again after that. Heck, Kimihito had barely even seen Lala since that morning. Did she remember? He'd had his fair share of strange encounters with the dullahan ever since she began staying here. He looked over to his closet and was suddenly reminded of the time he found her changing in his room of all places. There was also the bath incident. _'This isn't nearly as bad, is it? Why do I feel so weird about this?'_

He didn't like being in the dark and vowed to find some answers. His finger left her lips, but neither of them pulled away. "Ahem… By the way, Lala… Is there a reason you brought me up here? You still seem like something's wrong."

"O-Oh, um…" she looked around nervously as if contemplating an escape. Kimihito reminded himself to be patient with her, or at least more so than the other girls. They had no problem expressing themselves, but Lala was different. "I-I just needed to cool my head. I'm not used to dealing with such…rowdy individuals."

"Yeah, but why'd you bring me? And why my room?"

"Er… Well… I uh… Saw a vision! Yes, I felt you were in grave danger! As your personal executioner, I must not let any other being steal my duty!"

"But I thought you said _'it wasn't my time'_ or some—"

"I like being in here," the dullahan unintentionally spat out, only to immediately cover her mouth. "I-I mean I like being with you! Ah!" Lala jumped in surprise at her own bumbling words and her blushing head came tumbling down. Her body frantically, and clumsily, reached for it, but Kimihito snatched her first.

"M-Mortal! Do not touch the likes of me!"

"Oh, give it a rest, Lala," he cutoff her stammering with a smile. "You're not fooling anyone anymore, especially not me." Carefully, he leaned forward and placed her head atop her body, a move she seemed grateful for. However, Kimihito was still rather put off by her silence. _'Does she still not want to talk? What is she so afraid of?'_

"Lala, you don't have to be so secretive. Remember, you can tell me anything," he calmly spoke, offering the shy, blue girl a smile. "If there's something bothering you, I want to know so I can help." Lala's initial surprise soon morphed into timidity as again her ahoge drooped and her face flushed. Kimihito could tell she was struggling to check her emotions.

"W-What is there to tell?" She asked, with her question more directed towards the ground than him. "I am the harbinger of death, and you are my subject."

Kimihito leaned closer, as if approaching an injured animal, "But you're living with me. And you said yourself that it wasn't my time. You don't always have to be so devoted to your role as a dullahan."

She raised her face to look at him. Kimihito could only smile at her confused frown and purple cheeks. "Think of it as a vacation, Lala. You can give up your duty while you stay here…or not," he quickly added when her eyes skeptically narrowed. "The point is: I'd just like you to enjoy yourself. You're our friend. I wanna know the Lala without the scary scythe or monologue."

He watched her gaze zone out while she thought over his words. Surprisingly, she hadn't disagreed or threatened him yet, so his hopes of his message sinking in were higher than usual. "You...want to know the Lala...without the scythe and monologue?"

"Yeah, you know... Just be yourself."

"But I am a dullahan, the beginner of your end. That is who I am," she spoke, but Kimihito noted it was more out of confusion than stubbornness, like she was questioning it herself.

He sighed, "Ok, let's try this. I want you to think of something you want. It can be anything, so be as selfish as you'd like. But it can't have anything to do with death or being a dullahan or whatever."

Lala blinked her wide eyes at him before nervously looking away. Kimihito noticed her blush returning to her cheeks and fidgeted. "Something...I want?" She mumbled to herself, cupping the side of her face with her hand as a sheepish smile grazed her lips.

"Y-Yeah."

' _Oh God, what is she thinking about? Why did I have to say it like that?!'_

"W-Well," the dullahan began while shyly tapping her fingers together. "T-There is...one thing."

Kimihito scrunched up his face in preparation for the worst. He had no idea what she wanted, but the way she was acting just made him nervous. He cleared his throat, "What...is it?" The only sign he got indicating she heard him was the way her eyes slowly met his. Her head was still in her hand, turned to the side, but she just sat there looking at him.

"Lala? Are you—" His voice stopped in his throat as she quickly leaned towards him, their noses practically touching. "O-Ok?" he squeaked out. His face was extremely hot, both from his blush and the heat radiating off of Lala's vibrantly purple face. When her cool, blue lips met his for the second time, the only word he could think of to describe it was 'soothing'. It was like eating an exquisite spoonful of blueberry pie (with a touch of whipped cream on top); light and delicious, but leaving him hungry for more. When she pulled away, it took him another few seconds to get himself back together. But when he opened his eyes, he saw Lala.

And not just any Lala. A severely panicked Lala. Her hands were up as if to guard herself and she was shaking with a bewildered expression on her face. "I-I-I apologize! I-I didn't...! I wasn't...!" Kimihito watched her stammer, before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell back onto the floor.

"Lala!"

Her head rolled into his leg with a dazed look on her face. Her mouth was in a wide open, lazy smile, and if he didn't know any better, he'd say smoke was coming out from her ears. She was mumbling something as if she was dreaming.

"Lala? You all right?" No response. Seeing no better option, and that it wasn't too serious, he lifted her head and body onto his bed and left for a hot compress.

* * *

"Yeah, Suu, try it again! I think it's working!"

"Suu, Suu!"

"No, Suu, wait! Don't—!"

The first thing Lala felt when she came to was water. A lot of water. To the point where she was literally drowning.

"You're going to kill her, dear."

The water girl got off Lala as she sprung up from the bed, gasping for air. Once she steadied her breathing, the dullahan looked around to see everyone huddled by her bed and staring intently at her.

"Just what are you all doing here?" she demanded, quickly noting that Kimihito was not among the crowd. The thought of him and her recent actions nearly made her blush again.

"Lala's all better now!" Papi cheered as she started bouncing around with Suu.

"'Tis good to see you well. Master seemed ever so worried when he informed us you had fainted," Cerea kindly spoke.

It was Mero's turn to offer her housemate a smile, "Yes, it's great to see you awake, but... Oh, think of what a marvelous tale that would have been! Miss Lala finally finds her true love in Sir Kurusu only to tragically pass away in his bed!" Lala shot a flustered glare at the wheelchaired mermaid before getting an earful of lamia.

"Mero! What are you talking about!?" Miia yelled at the both of them, "Like Darling would _ever_ be involved with this HEATHEN!"

Lala rolled her eyes at the snake girl's outstretched tongue and turned to Rachne, "So, where is our mortal housekeeper?"

"Honey's downstairs getting dinner ready. But I think it's time we go tell him you're awake and help out. What do you say, girls?"

"Yeah!" Papi and Suu exclaimed in unison before speeding off towards the kitchen. Cerea and Mero followed suit with a nod, and Miia slithered away with a huff. Lala watched Rachne walk towards the door, glad to soon be alone, but the spider briefly stopped and turned back to her.

"That was some move you pulled back there. Though I can't say I expected you to faint as you did. Fu fu..." She chuckled into her hand. Lala could only blush in disbelief.

"Though if I were you, I'd be careful. Wouldn't want you getting _too_ close now, would we?" She threatened with a tug of her web between her fingertips. Lala let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding once Rachne left, listening to the mature woman's laugh echo down the hallway.

 _'So, she saw me...and him?'_

Lala brought her hands to her warm face and sighed. Her interaction with Kimihito yesterday morning was all she could think about until this afternoon. She was wary of it, but he seemed to trigger something within her. She didn't want to act like the others and hound him every second of the day, but it was beginning to get difficult to resist. That and the fact that she kissed him. Twice.

 _'Has he kissed...anyone else?'_ The blue woman thought about the other monsters girls and couldn't help but feel jealous. They had all been here with Kimihito a lot longer than she had.

 _'Not to mention they cling to him like a drowning man to a rock,'_ she huffed. _'What am I jealous for? I am a great Dullahan! I'll show these pesky animals what it means to be one!'_

"Lala? Good to see you're awake!" Lala turned her head to the owner of the relieved voice as Kimihito stepped in the doorway. "How're you feeling?"

The white haired woman swiftly cleared her throat and tugged her scarf further up her face. "Hello, mortal. I am doing well, you needn't worry. Besides, death is only natural." He smiled at her stubbornness before sitting down on the edge of his bed. He noticed Lala flinched a bit, and he had to admit he was also feeling a bit nervous, but something else caught his attention.

"Uh... Lala? Why're you all...wet?" Kimihito asked in the most natural way he could, and although her nose and mouth were covered by her scarf, he could see Lala's face begin to go violet.

"The one whose soul is made of water tried to wake me," she mumbled.

Kimihito frowned, "You mean Suu?" Lala nodded. He knew he shouldn't have told them to go check on the dullahan while he was cooking. "Sorry about that. I'll go get you a towel," he turned to stand up before Lala's hand shot out to his wrist.

"I'm fine!" she stammered. "I cannot be harmed by a mere splash of water. I am death and death is me."

Kimihito sat back down on his bed. He watched Lala nervously avoid his gaze, with her fingers still firmly coiled around his wrist. Then an ambitious thought popped into his head. Before he knew it, his wrist slowly slid out of her hand, only for his fingers to catch hers on the way out. Her small, yet warm hand cupped in his made him flush a bit, but his reaction was nothing compared to Lala's. Her ahoge was sticking straight up like a needle and her scarf had fallen to reveal her absentmindedly open mouth. She looked like she was about to faint again.

"Lala!" Kimihito moved closer to put his other hand on her shoulder, giving her a gentle, but firm, shake. With his face inches away from her own, he moved his hand from her shoulder to her forehead. He had this silly notion in his brain that Lala's blue skin matched her personality: cold and icy, and it always surprised him when he'd find out otherwise in these rare situations. He nearly blanked when he realized his thumb was rubbing circles on the back of her soft hand.

"M-M-Mortal, y-you... I-I..." Lala tried to express herself, but the longer she sat there with Kimihito leaning over her, the more she lost it. The young man briefly took his focus away from the beauty in front of him and froze. He hadn't been aware of it, but he was indeed leaning over her.

In his own bed.

With their faces and bodies as close as they could be without touching.

' _Oh crap! How do we keep getting in these situations!? Snap out of it, Kimihito!'_

His reality check was cut short, however, as Lala's body began to lean up from the bed. It wasn't long before their chests were pressed together and their noses were touching.

"M-Mortal... Kimihito... M-Much like death, I can hide my true intentions from you... no longer. You have so graciously bequeathed your demise to me, now perhaps...you'll do the same in life, w-with your heart?"

Kimihito's wide eyes stared back into her hesitant ones, but just like their previous two meetings, he was at a loss. "L-Lala, I… What do you mean?"

She lowered her head in what seemed to be shame, "You need not answer that selfish request. Just know that it is my duty as a great dullahan to—"

A hand cupped her chin and gently lifted, careful not to disconnect it from her body, as Kimihito closed the gap between them. As per their now standard procedure, it was a smooth and gentle kiss, yet both participants had trouble holding back. Lala's arms and legs snaked around his body like a constrictor, holding on as if death itself would take him away.

For Kimihito, it was probably the most difficult thing he had ever done. Here he was kissing his own doom bringer; one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever met, and a dullahan at that. He thought about the other monster girls in his care, and how his life had completely transformed after their arrival. But Lala was different. She was an outlier of the group. Yet somehow he wasn't filled with regret towards the other girls. It was his way of avoiding the need to choose one girl over the other.

And although he initially thought Lala's actions were strange and eerie, he felt at ease knowing she'd be waiting for him in the shadows no matter what might happen.

* * *

 **A/N:** If anyone has any plot ideas for these two, feel free to let me know cuz holy crap my imagination is terrible. I'm pretty much only good at writing dialogue :D

But anyway thanks for reading as always. And sorry for the cliffy. I'm trying to leave as much as I can for another chapter down the road.


End file.
